A Spark in the Night
by swankkyy
Summary: AU. Good and evil are just titles that are tested with a hybrid demon succubus and a guardian. Fate gives them a run for their money as they find out that they're more similar than they could've ever thought. Brittana with Quinn/Marley pairing. A rewrite of Angels & Demons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love this story to death and my own stab of the supernatural and all that stuff. Give it a chance and I promise you won't regret it. I freaking love my beta for pushing me to new limits and I exceeded my own expectations with this story.**** Review, follow, favorite and give me your opinions.**

* * *

The bright blue sky turned dark as she waited. It was almost time. Cracking her neck, she scanned the streets until she saw her. _Good she's alone. _She smiled before she vanished in the shadows and reappeared walking behind the woman. Getting closer she could smell the fear that extruded from the woman and chuckled to herself. It took a few seconds before she was so close that she could hear her breathing.

The woman sped up walking just enough for her to take notice. Maybe it confused the lady to be scared of her since she looked only to be around twenty and even with her toned muscles or her devilish glare, no one's heard of women being predators. There's something in the thought of women attacking other women at night that puts a certain bad taste in human's mouths and they would definitely ignore it if they ever saw it. They all think the same thing, "_Aren't women supposed to stick together? They should be looking out for one another instead of attacking each other."_

The problem with thinking those things was that Santana wasn't completely human, if at all, and it always threw the people she hunted off track.

She got a tight grip on the lady's arm and before she could fight her off they were suddenly in an empty shed. It was damp and slightly smelled of mildew. The floor consisted of soft earth that looked like it was recently turned over and easily molded under their weight.

The human blinked uncontrollably as if she thought she were hallucinating, "W-where am I? Somebody help me!"

Santana laughed at the meaningless cry for help as she circled around the human. This was her meal for the night and she loved how they screamed. It made her skin itch as the fear pouring out of the human overwhelmed the room and it only made her think of nothing else but to attack. To _feed_.

"Please God! Can anyone hear me!?"

She never understood why humans seem to scream the same things. It was the only thing in the hunt that always annoyed her. Humans seemed to have a lack of imagination when begging for their lives. knowing their last words were usually so pathetic and only made her more eager to kill them.

She bent down and whispered in the woman's ear in a slow sultry voice, "There's no God here."

It was unoriginal but always did the job of striking the fear she wanted. Santana didn't wait for the expected blood curling scream that begged to climb out of the human's throat as she got her dagger out and slowly sliced down her cheek. It made the screaming so much more enjoyable for her to know that there was a reason for it. Smelling the sweet liquid pour out of her cheek, it almost made Santana forget why she was there. The blood ran down the girl's jaw line to her throat very thick and fast from adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"No one can hear you from where we are." She pronounced every syllable slowly before licking the blood off her jaw and neck, "You should be very afraid."

Another scream started to build in the woman's throat as Santana quickly jumped on top of her and plunged her dagger into her chest. The human looked surprised as she twisted it and the air filled with her life energy. Santana eagerly breathed in the human's chi as it left its former occupant's body and shuttered as it made its way into her own. It made her feel alive and every nerve in her body buzzed. It was like taking a drug that ripped the fog away and made you feel vibrant and energized. All that was left was a gurgling sound from human before she turned to a powdery gray dust that covered the floor.

Santana cracked her neck as she tried keeping that initial high for as long as possible. It felt amazing for her to catch the humans who had a lot of spirit in them, whether it was a fighting or submissive spirit. Santana picked up her dagger and placed it in its holder on her thigh carefully, "Well that was fun while it lasted."

It didn't take long before the human's guardian showed up to collect what was left of her. She watched as it wept over the pile of dust and almost pitied it for being so caring. Santana thought that if they truly cared about any of the people they took care of, they would've tried to stop her or maybe never leave their human's side in the first place.

"You know she can't hear you right? She stopped having that sense right around the time I killed her. I don't think she had much of a sense of anything anyways since she chose to be without you in the middle of the night."

She didn't have to turn around to know that her closest friend Quinn Fabray stood behind her, "Santana, do you have to taunt anything that comes your way? You can be so morbid sometimes."

It wasn't only because she grew accustomed to her scent or her blinking in at random times, but it was the simple fact that there wasn't anyone else that would keep her company. Santana's a hybrid demon and hybrids tend to die at a young age from getting killed off or dying by their own hands, not to mention that they're not well accepted in the underworld community. They feel something that an ordinary demon can't and sometimes it ends up being their biggest weakness but Santana isn't like that. She loves killing and feeding off human's too much to be as weak as the others. There was still the small part of her that was as human as her kills but it was minuscule and overpowered by her sense of joy for what she was.

Now, all demons has certain talents or powers that help them hunt. Sometimes and very rarely, their strengths can evolve into something special. All demons can transport anywhere in a blink of an eye, hence the term blinking. Some can control elements such as fire, ice, air, whatever but that only comes with how strong the demon is itself. Very few demons can warp elements, become shape shifters or develop abilities that are special circumstances but it depends on a lot of different factors that'll come into play later in this story. Two of the same demon can have different abilities from each other and strengths. Normal skills include being good with a bow and arrow and others are good with knives, like Santana. They all have fairly good combat skills but all have a unique way of killing somebody.

There are a few ways a hybrid demon, specifically Santana, can feed off humans. She doesn't need to kill humans to feed but she prefers it. She could just take what she needed but she didn't see the fun in that. So for killing, feeding, or both she could slowly suck their life from their bodies (it can be painful or enjoyable. It really depends on her mood), or she could go the old-fashioned way and feed off of their blood. But she enjoys feeling the way fear engulfs the room and works its way through her body when she does a bit of both.

Santana smirked at Quinn as she stroked the knife on her thigh, "I can't help it Q, you know I love watching them clean up my mess."

"Come on, it's getting boring here. I start needing your services when I'm bored."

Santana smiled knowingly and grabbed her by the waist. She blinked back to Quinn's place and jumped on her with her legs wrapped around her waist as they fell on the bed. The smell coming off of Quinn's body set her nerves on edge for the second time tonight. She knew how to control herself so she wasn't worried about killing her seeing as it was close to impossible. She knew how to only feed on sexual chi and it gave them both an amazing high. Chi, of course, is a form of a person's life energy that Santana could feed off of in any way, shape, or form since she's half succubus. It could be through someone's sexual, pain, love, or an entire life chi. It's also something she can feed off of air born or through blood.

She usually fed off Quinn by biting into her but sucking her life force by air until she was weak enough to orgasm and fall asleep. When she'll woke up, they'd both be ready for round two. Santana turned over to see Quinn's eyes flashing gold which usually suggested she was ready to go again so she flipped herself on top of her and bit down on the first piece of flesh she saw until she heard screams of pleasure.

It was very fluid between them. It wasn't like they loved each other. It was close to impossible for demons to love and unheard of for hybrids. The human part of them isn't capable of obtaining that kind of emotion. From what Santana could remember, she doesn't recall ever being in love in her past lives but as far as she's concerned, she doesn't want to know. She was human a very long time ago and all she remembers is waking up one day with a hunger so strong that it made her throat tighten for something sweet and thick. Of course she tore apart the closest town she found to satisfy herself. She always felt the pain of never being satisfied enough but one day she got an offer she couldn't refuse and that's how she turned part demon. She knows that some part of herself has tiny remembrance of the human left inside but she rather not try to find out. It was the only part of her that she purposely let starve and that's why she didn't know that something inside of her was on high alert because somewhere far from earth, you can call it Heaven, Olympus, or any other safe haven names human's have given it, made Santana's skin prickle.

* * *

Brittany couldn't feel her body as her mind started drifting farther from reality. She tried keeping herself heavy with the gravity around her as best she could but there was a bigger part of her that was urging to let go. The dark abyss she floated in seemed so peaceful and less painful. She knew she should've kept fighting for something, though she didn't know what. She couldn't think about anything but letting go and eventually, she did. She felt her mind float towards the darkness and all her thoughts quickly dimmed away as she choked on her breath from lightening striking her chest. She slammed hard against marble tile as she felt another jolt of energy pass through her like a pulse. She was so alarmed by the sudden awareness of her body and mind that she didn't want to open her eyes. She was too afraid of what might be waiting for her and there was an unsettling feeling that seeped in her bones. She slightly shivered as sweat started to bead on her forehead. She thought it felt like it should have been freezing and hot at the same time but it was a comfortable feeling. She slowly opened her eyes to see white marble floor that looked like it never ended. She didn't see anyone around but felt like she was being watched.

Brittany's voice broke as she spoke, "H-hello?"

Another jolt of lightening passed through her body, making her lurch forward.

A voice echoed as if they were in a long hallway, "I'm so sorry. It won't hurt and even if it does, you won't remember."

She didn't feel scared or on edge from the person talking but felt like she should've been since she couldn't see where it was coming from. The voice soothed her and made her feel safe.

She felt uncomfortable knowing what she should have felt and what she was actually feeling, "What's happening to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Everything you were and everything you've done in your past life got you to this exact moment and your existence is as special as everyone you'll be with."

Confusion clouded her mind as she tried getting up, only to be slammed on the floor again, "Past life?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany gasped for air as her body revived from the last shot of lightening that ran through her. Everything felt the same but she imagined if that was really true, she wouldn't have the nagging sense that everything was different now. She got up and saw that she was in a bright room. There was nothing seemingly special about it or anything in it but pillars and marble. No rushed crowds, no phone booths, no streets or side walks, just marble she could see go on for miles.

"Finally, you've recovered."

She jumped at the voice that echoed behind her and turned to see what she assumed to be an angel. She only guessed so since she also assumed that she was dead. She knew she was making a lot of assumptions but what else did she have to go off of but her own thoughts? A sudden wave of calm drowned out the panic that laced her presumptions about her life or end of one. She couldn't decide on that either.

"What am I doing here?"

"Do you remember anything from your past life? The friends you had? Family? Alliances?"

When she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything except for the small detail that lingered in the back of her head that suggested she shouldn't be there. There was something telling her deep inside to be anywhere but there. Actually, there was one specific place she felt like she should be but couldn't pin point or decide where it was exactly. It was if all her memories were wiped but the feelings were still there. She slowly shook her head and turned to see the man smile knowingly. But that was, again, assuming he was a man and even she knew it was a pretty inaccurate assumption.

I'm going to pause the story for a fraction of a second, that is if you can read that fast. I understand that her train of thought would confuse anyone in this situation but if you're willing to keep up, you'll find more than a few interesting things about Brittany that you don't come across in your every day life. So I'm going to assume you're willing to take the chance to know her impossible tale and tell you that she softly nodded her head.

The man, or whatever he was, smiled, "Perfect, that's because that life is left behind now. You were a very good person in your past life. Better than most and now you serve with many to make sure people like you aren't harmed. You should know that the good things you did in your past life are now being rewarded."

"What do you mean?" She mentally hit herself for asking so many obvious questions but it was better to ask than taking a guess about everything around her and her life. Everything felt insanely different for her and she had a passing thought that amnesia shouldn't feel like they're not human or dead, right?

"Brittany, you were protected in your past life the same way you'll be protecting your charges. There is too much evil in this world to leave good people defenseless."

She felt a pang of familiarity pass through her with the name he called her. It felt right for her to be called Brittany.

She nodded again as she tried not looking confused, "So was I a soldier or something?"

The man chuckled at her, "There's more to your world than anyone will ever know. There's so much going on all around humans that they never see what's right in front of them unless we want them to. Have you ever thought about what comes after death?"

"This, I'm assuming... Maybe.."

"Not for everyone. Only some make it to where you're at. Most roam freely or reincarnate. Of course there are a few that take the wrong turn in all this." The man grabbed her wrist and everything felt like it was shaking until they weren't in that strange room anymore. Now they were in an alley way with no light. She blinked a few times out of habit, even though her eyes were perfectly adjusted to the light changed. It looked familiar to her but she felt like something wasn't right.

She saw a woman with her head down walking as fast as it seemed she could without actually running, "Why are we here?"

"You need to see what dangers are out here if we didn't interfere."

Brittany kept watching the woman as a man appeared out of thin air and grabbed her from behind. The woman screamed in shock but was cut off as a dagger pierced her heart.

She stepped toward the woman, only to be held back. She clenched her jaw, "Let me help her."

"We're only here to watch. We're not seen or heard by either of them."

She resisted running towards them as the girl slowly turned to ash and the dagger clattered against the pavement.

The man disappeared soon after, "Why would he do that to her and why did she turn into dust? There's nothing left."

It completely broke Brittany's heart to see nothing left of the human that was just alive a few seconds ago. There wasn't anything to give back to the woman's family. It wasn't long until she realized that it was probably the same for her as well.

"They need to feed on something pure and when they do, any life that occupies the human body gets sucked out and there's nothing left of them. The body gets sucked to ashes and there's not even a soul to have as proof that she existed. This is what we need you to protect human's from. We have tried protecting you from the evil as best as we could in your past life and now it's time for you to do the same for other people. Of course, you're much more of a.. special case from the rest."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't die from natural causes. It was something much darker than that."

* * *

_I felt the intense pain of venom spread through my system as I fell to the floor. I screamed in agony as my body slowly and very painfully shut down. It felt like hot ice was shooting into every part of my body, seeping through my veins. I couldn't breathe without feeling ice fill my lungs to the point that I didn't want to breathe anymore which caused the feeling of fire rush down my body. My heart beat slowed at first; It was almost too hard to keep in time with it because of how uneven it was. Suddenly, I felt a pain shoot through my chest that a normal human can't live through. I felt my heart stop completely until another jolt of pain shot through it making me lurch forward and hit the pavement again. My heart suddenly staggered to a fast beat until it hummed. It stayed at a soft hum that was barely noticeable as I opened my eyes to a blinding light._

Santana woke in a panic in Quinn's bed and pushed her body away from herself.

Quinn picked at her nails while seeming uninterested at her panic attack, "Why do you sleep? You know we don't need it."

She gasped for breath as she clenched her chest, "Force of habit. Fucking nightmares."

"We don't have those either."

She rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, "A past memory is a nightmare."

Santana put her clothes on in the dark and started heading towards the door. Quinn used random apartments for shelter once she kills the owners. It seemed convenient to stay there until they found a better suited place. That was the problem with being what they were. They don't get assigned places to live and never get hand outs. They stay wherever they can and wait for the next mission to be headed in their direction. They don't have to sleep anyways so there shouldn't be a point in a bed but it was comforting knowing there was a place to go. After she turned into a succubus, that was the second thing she did. The first thing was draining every human should could find until her hunger was bearable enough for her to realize that her body had grown tired.

She left the apartment and started walking down the street while watching all the guardian's barriers slowly go up. She laughed at the fear she put in everyone around her. The human's didn't realize it but they always seemed to steer clear of her the minute she was at least ten feet away from them.

"Where are you going?"

Of course Quinn followed her. What else was there to do at three in the morning?

"Graveyard."

Quinn blinked in front of her and placed a hand on her chest, "Well why don't you just use your powers to get there?"

Santana took her hand and shoved it away, "Because it's nice to walk sometimes. It keeps my senses sharp."

"Fucking vamps and their senses."

She leaned into Quinn and whispered slowly, "One, I'm not a vampire. I'm a succubus that likes to bite. Two, you don't mind it when I'm biting into you and you have a little taste of my power. But you know what? Things can be very different in bed from now on if you want."

Quinn wouldn't admit how much she enjoyed being bitten but Santana knew very well since she could feel it. When you're already a demon, you can't die from another evil creature's venom, at least it's super hard to, but something entirely different happens. When Santana bites into Quinn, they adapt into each other's powers and it's almost like a drug to both of them. Their senses sharpen and their powers strengthen. It's like sharing blood except it's her venom in Quinn's veins.

Santana heard her softly complain about walking so she blinked without warning to the graveyard. She knew Quinn would be next to her soon enough as she sat on the tombstone.

Sure enough she appeared next to her and rolled her eyes, "You are so dramatic. Another vampire thing I'm guessing. Brooding and lonely must be two very big qualities in that."

Santana's eyes flashed red as her canines began to point, "Call me a vampire one more time."

"Touchy too. How scary." She said sarcastically.

Maybe all succubus's get angry when people mock what they are but Santana got blinded with rage. She was constantly annoyed with the media making what she was seem so pathetic. Technically she's considered a vampire or a type of vampire because she can physically feed off humans but it's not something she liked to advertise. She was almost positive that most vampires weren't love sick or over dramatic about every little thing they did. There were a few like that and she felt like it really gave them a bad reputation. She doesn't sparkle, she loves human blood more than anything, and she could rip anyone to shreds without a second thought.

So, even though she couldn't exactly kill Quinn since it's a thing of myth for two demons to kill each other, she figured there would be no harm in trying.

Her eyes went from bright red to pitch black as she let her instincts take over as she jumped on top of Quinn and tried tearing her to shreds. She got frustrated as her friend only laughed and avoided any attack she made on her.

"It's okay Sanny, not all of us still keep the human inside so alive like you do. I'll try not to push those special buttons you have."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is where the action starts. **

**EDIT: Yah, I wrote this a while back and this is the revised version. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Quinn suddenly blinked from under an angry Santana to stop her from attacking and tilted her head back to take a deep breath.

Her eyes flashed gold as she lowered her head and let out a shaky exhale, "Do you smell that?"

Santana sucked in a big wiff and got out her dagger. She flipped it around a few times before throwing it over Quinn's shoulder. She heard it stick perfectly into a tree and blinked to retrieve it, "You can smell that?"

"You're kidding right? I could probably smell it for miles."

"Calm down kitty cat, I know your nose is as perfect as it looks."

They could both sense Brittany and Marley. It was almost intoxicating with how strong their scent was but there was something else that was in the air. It was almost like an alert to stay away.

Santana turned to Quinn, "I've never came across a pairing like this one." She took a deep breath again and let her mouth water. "I want her."

"Well obviously. I don't want or need her. You're the one with the _need_ to _feed_."

"No, I want the protector."

The smell was so overwhelming, it made Santana go crazy. She sensed the fight the guardian could put up and Quinn smelled it. Usually the guardians never interacted with them since they had a reputation for the damage they could do. But Brittany exerted a different scent that Santana was fairly new too. It was fearless and it more than interested her to figure out how to break that. She figured hunting her down and drowning herself in the guardian's chi might be fun.

* * *

"I can't tell you anything about your past but know that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't the right thing. Now you need to go to Marley and make sure she's kept safe for us."

Brittany knew that she would sacrifice everything for this person. She wouldn't end up like that woman alone in the alley way. A need to find her ran through her blood and she figured it was something most of her kind felt.

"How do I find her?"

"Follow your instinct. Her full name is Marley Rose. She's only a few years younger than you were before you were... Never mind, go to her."

Once he said Marley's name, Brittany and the girl felt something tugging the both of them to each other. It felt uncomfortable for Brittany to be away from this person she didn't think she even knew. She closed her eyes and her new instincts kicked in. She felt warmth and a change of scenery around her. She opened her eyes to find a girl singing in front of a few people in a small room. Brittany figured it was some after school thing like choir or glee club. She walked inside the room and took a seat away from everyone else. Judging by the way no one paid attention to her, she figured she couldn't be seen.

A weird feeling filled inside Brittany as the bell rang and everyone started walking out of the room. She took a look around as Marley took her time packing her things. As she started heading out, Brittany noticed two boys with slushies in their hands while eyeing Marley.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Before Brittany could say anything or try to protect her like her job blatantly implies, Marley flipped the cups from their grasp so it splashed all over them. The two boys were about to come at her when she kicked one in the stomach and turned to run the second one into the wall. It was impressive.

The second boy hit the lockers with a clash as she clenched her jaw, "You wanna tell me what you were gonna do with those drinks?"

The guy tried to not choke, "It's ritual for all the new kids." A vein popped out of his forehead as he gulped, "Just a joke."

"Well, if one more of your guys tries to do this to me, I'll come after you and make sure your penis doesn't have any more use to you than to pee while sitting down. Understand?"

Before he could answer, she walked away and Brittany followed her without giving a second glance to either of them.

Marley walked into an empty classroom and started talking, "You weren't much help. Why'd they send _you_?" Brittany looked around to see who she was talking to but there were only the two of them in the classroom. "Are you going to show yourself or do I have to be in real danger for you to do something other than be creepy and stare?"

Brittany felt herself become visible and looked very confused, "How did you know I was here?"

"_Please_, I felt you the minute you were assigned to me. Who sent you?"

"I uh.. didn't really catch his name."

"Okay, well you can leave because I'm fine and you're attracting more trouble than you can possibly know or understand."

"That's not what I'm supposed to do." Brittany said with a small, hesitant voice. "I'm here to keep you away from whatever it is that's trying to harm you. That's why I was assigned to you."

Marley looked as if she were about to laugh if it wasn't for the look on Brittany's face. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "It didn't do any good for the last few_ guardians _to protect me. I'm sorry but you got assigned to a death trap."

"What happened to to the others?"

"They attracted trouble and got in the way. I understand this is your _job_ but please refrain from being so close to me at least. The closer you are, the worse it gets." Marley cleared her throat awkwardly, "That's uh.. That's an order."

Brittany didn't understand how this girl could even need someone to protect her. She seemed to be doing a pretty good job by herself so the rest of the day she stood at least 20 feet away from Marley just to be polite. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't go against Marley's order if she tried but she reasoned that her senses were heightened enough that she didn't need to be close to her. She walked behind her from a safe distance all the way to her house.

It was old but at least it had a roof and somewhat sturdy looking walls. The white paint was chipped to reveal a dirty brown and the steps leading to the porch creaked louder than car engines as they passed by.

Marley tossed her head to motion towards the seat on her porch, "I'm guessing you don't need sleep like the rest so you can sit there until I say or need something."

"Fantastic, I'm like a legitimate stray." She said under her breath.

"I heard that and if you want to protect me at all you'll stay put."

"How? How did you hear that?" Brittany said while shrugging with annoyance. "How did you take care of yourself in that hallway and how do you _apparently_ have super human hearing?

Marley turned around to face her and crossed her arms, "Wouldn't you like to know what your guarding. Don't worry, you'll find out all on your own. For now, sit on my porch and wait."

Brittany didn't have a choice but to do as she said. Night fell quickly as she sat on the the porch swing and it made Brittany happy that she could hear Marley's breathing get deeper and her heart beat slow as if she were next to her. She didn't feel tired so she kept herself busy by getting used to all the sounds and smells of everything around the house.

She was so caught up in familiarizing herself that she put Marley on the back of her mind. She didn't realize her heart was so loud that it sounded as if it was quite literally right behind her.

"Stay perfectly still."

Brittany gulped and tried to understand, "Why? I don't hear anything."

"You're as useless as a stuffed animal. You must be new which means your sixth sense hasn't kicked all the way in yet. Something's coming for me. I'd be on the lookout if I were you and keeping _very_ close to me now."

Being slightly offended that Marley thought she wasn't already doing that, Brittany immediately felt herself attached by a very short thread and made sure to keep it that way. They slowly backed up into the house and looked around.

She cleared her throat and whispered, "So now you have a sixth sense."

"We all do. Now be quiet."

Brittany wondered what she was referring to as she listened to every little sound the house made. She was mentally kicking herself for not being much of any help when she felt something else in the room that her smell or hearing couldn't tell her.

She turned around to see Quinn try to grab Marley from behind but failed miserably as Marley flipped her from behind and pressed a foot into the blonde's neck after she slammed onto the floor.

Marley turned and looked behind Brittany, "Move!"

Brittany automatically ducked and felt a dagger cut the air where she was and stuck to the wall. She turned to see Santana look at her with a hating but playful glare and saw her come running towards her with only her hands as weapons. Brittany avoided her attack and ended up opposite of her. Santana tried again and again but only seemed to get more frustrated as the guardian avoided her attacks. Brittany turned to Marley and saw her up close with Quinn and looked like she was taking care of herself pretty well. She wondered if all humans knew how to take care of themselves like she did.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle to herself when Santana hit the floor on her side with a thud. She struggled to talk as she took a deep breath, "Quinn, I would kill her now if I were you."

Marley answered back for her, "If you haven't noticed, she's busy now."

While Santana got distracted looking, Brittany picked her up by the neck and rammed her into the wall like Marley had done to that boy earlier but more forcefully, "Why are you here?"

"Because we had a hunch that the hunter isn't the most interesting thing in this house."

"Hunter?" She scrunched her nose in confusion.

Santana laughed before the blonde put more pressure on her neck. Brittany could feel something other than evil in her. She couldn't place what it was but wasn't going to waste time to find out. She soon felt something grow inside her as she smelled Santana that felt like hardened anger. She stretched her mouth open instinctively while the brunette looked at Marley. No one noticed the fangs growing.

"So you haven't told another one of your guardians what you are? It's not like anyone else would take the job, considering." She looked back at Brittany with a mocking smile, "I'd watch out if I were you. She has a thing of accidentally killing her protectors and trust me, I can practically smell their death around her. You don't really seem like much of a guardian anyways. Besides I don't want her, I want you."

Brittany's anger rose as her eyes got dark. She didn't care if she just met Marley or that the girl seemed to hate her. It was her job to protect her and the need ran deeper than in her blood. She felt love for this girl in her bones and it made her anger raise higher to know that these evil creatures were trying to hurt her and herself like the demon did to the random woman in the alleyway. She hardly noticed that everyone in the room stopped and looked at her in surprise as her irises shone bright blue against the blackened eyes. There was a deep hunger that she was fighting hard to keep down as the veins around her eye sockets turned black. It might have been the hunger to kill or at least maim Santana but the need was stronger than she thought. She was able to fight it off as long as she remembered to keep control.

It was so quiet you could hear the water dripping from the faucet in Marley's kitchen and Brittany's eyes glowed in the dark, "If you come here again, I'll kill both of you." She slammed Santana against the wall again and felt a growl rise in my chest, "Do you understand?"

Santana looked at Quinn to see her blink out from under Marley and felt her grab her from behind.

They were gone in less than a second and it left Marley alone with Brittany. She stared at her as if she were some sort a monster, "What are you?"

Brittany's stood there with her hand clutching only air as her eyes returned to normal and her teeth receded. She looked at Marley and saw a legitimately scared teenage girl for the first time that day, "I'm your guardian. I'm protecting you like I said I would."

"N-no. I've had dozens of guardians and none of them did whatever you just did.. It was as if.."

"As if what?"

"As if you were something a lot stronger than that."

* * *

**A/N: Review and all that good stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is one long ass chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Both girls tumbled apart from each other as they appeared in the graveyard. Quinn's growls ripped through the air and bounced off the broken crosses and the old wooden church. She scratched herself to try to keep from transitioning and was soon laughing at the adrenaline rush bursting through her veins.

Santana coughed and made gagging noises on her knees at the graveyard, "What the hell happened?!

Quinn gave a sarcastic laugh, "Well from my point of view, Barbie the barbarian kept me company while you played with your food."

"I didn't play with my food.. I just didn't expect my food to be.."

Her friend rolled her eyes as she laid down on a tombstone, "Please don't say it."

"Like me." Santana said in defeat. She rubbed her throat as she got up, "We have to go back."

Quinn gritted her teeth as a slight growl rose from her chest, "We have no idea what she is _or_ what she's capable of. We're not going to let ourselves look like idiots and show up two times in one night."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE _HAVE_ TO GO BACK."

She got up and lunged to grab the hybrid's shoulders, "I'm not letting you go back there tonight. One rush was enough for me."

"Did you see how blue her eyes got? Those teeth weren't for playing nice like a fucking godly saint, Q." Santana seemed almost excited with her new discovery, "I literally felt her wanting to feed off me. I need to find out why she didn't tear me up on the spot because I would've bit her fucking head off if I were in her position. She's _different_."

"You're right, she _is_ different but I guarantee you that if you go back there tonight she'll have no hesitation in tearing you apart. Plus she's protecting a hunter and I know that they don't need protection to begin with. They'll kill you themselves. The hunter alone is stronger than both of us; Them together is unstoppable."

Santana shrugged defiantly, "Well, I need to get her here."

"_Why_ would you do that?" Quinn demanded.

"We can't hurt each other at cemeteries or graveyards or any holy place since it's the ground of the dead. It's peace for good and evil, everybody knows that."

Her eyes flashed gold, "Yeah, I'm not an idiot. WHY would you bring her _here_? To play checkers? I'm not risking my ass so you could have one of your vampire moments. What if she brings the hunter? She can kill us here regardless of dead bodies in the ground or the big abandoned church behind us."

"We'll have to separate them for a bit and you're helping."

"Do you not understand how hunters work?" She growled. "Our heads will be on a fucking platter."

Santana smirked as her friend fought to keep her anger at peace, "You understand more than I do so if she steps out of line just do one of your brave little roars. Stop being a pussy cat."

Quinn scoffed and shook her head, "I'm being a fucking _babysitter_? You're kidding right? I'm _not_ a house cat." Santana kept smiling at her and raised an eyebrow until Quinn gave in. "I swear if she tries house training me, I'm out of there."

* * *

Marley rubbed her temple as she walked around Brittany, "If I'm smart about my life, I'd kill you because I don't know how you're even able to exist. I've studied almost every kind of creature and demon alike and I've never read anything about a guardian who's part.. anything."

Brittany pouted, "What do you mean part anything? I'm a guardian, you know that. I was changed into this and told to protect you with my life and I did but now you want to kill me?"

Marley shrugged as her frowned deepened, "I shouldn't even trust you since you don't even know what you are. I'm not supposed to trust anything that I can't understand and you're one big misunderstanding."

"Well I don't exactly trust you since you're a hunter. I don't know what that is but since you weren't honest either you shouldn't be pointing fingers. I didn't know I was some super guardian so cool it."

"You shouldn't lie, I know you trust me it's still your instinct. Nothing could take that away from you. A hunter is exactly what the name entitles. I can hunt and most of the time I hunt things that are in my way. As far as I know, I can kill anything if I want it enough."

Brittany's head cocked to the side, "As far as you know?"

"I-I haven't exactly killed other than to protect myself." Marley said nervously. "Of course that's pretty often since everyone wants a piece of the human."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Because I'm not exactly on a good or bad side. Being born a hunter entitles for me to be turned into this whole other type of species where I'm like a super soldier."

"And everyone just ignored telling me this?"

Marley shrugged again and looked helpless for once, "The last few guardians died trying to protect me. The big guy in charge of me up there most likely thought he had some revolutionary decision of making you a good guy to protect me. There's no one else like you. As far as I know, you're the first and only hybrid guardian." Marley didn't leave the silence stretch for too long, "Come on, Let's go find out why they did this."

Brittany closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the world shift and grabbed Marley's hand before it was too late. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the bright marble room her new life began in. It didn't feel any more comfortable and memories of lightning shooting through her made her subconsciously rub her chest.

She jumped as Marley screamed so her voice echo off the pillars, "ARETE! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WAS EVENTUALLY GOING TO SHOW UP. I WANT SOME ANSWERS _NOW_."

"I know." They turned to see him standing there with his hands in surrender, "What do you want to know?"

If you think he was some old man in all white robes that trail the floor with a catholic pope looking face, you're very much wrong. He had a worn face but he looked to be mid age and still had dark color in his hair. He wore a deep green shirt with eyes that said he'd seen it all. He had almost a retired rock star look about him if you subtract the drug use.

"Oh I don't know.. Why did you make something totally dangerous as my guardian? There has to be some law saying 'do not make an evil creature into a guardian.'"

His deep raspy voice didn't raise more than a whisper, "It's something new but she deserved to be with us more than anyone else we've ever converted. You needed her so we had to make exceptions."

Marley made a scoffing sound and crossed her arms, "No, _you_ had to make exceptions. I don't need anybody. Everyone, including you, needs me more than I need them."

"Did she not just defend you? It looks like you survived without any damage done.. for once." He said with an eye roll.

It would've amused Brittany to see them act like father and daughter if this wasn't about her entire being. So she stood there watching them talk about her as if she wasn't even there. She rocked back and forth on her heels to the balls of her feet, hoping they would finish. She felt like a child at a student teacher conference but she figured it was easier to let Marley ask the questions she couldn't bring herself to ask anyways.

Marley seemed desperate and a little scared as she laced her fingers behind her neck, "Do you understand how dangerous it is to have a new guardian, not to mention a new born hybrid around me? Not only was she probably a succubus, she was most likely killed by doing something really stupid and dangerous." She paused and turned to Brittany. "Sorry, it's nothing against you." She turned back to Arete and sighed, "You know as well as I do that those types of creatures aren't safe to begin with. They have anger issues and definitely aren't part of the good team in all this."

Arete seemed frustrated but hardly showed it, "She knows evil, Marley. In order to be fully good on this earth, you've gotta know the other side of things. She's the ultimate guardian and the only one who could protect you at this point. Don't you understand that she is the only thing standing between you and death? I bet you didn't even ask her name which is incredibly rude since she saved your life."

She turned to Brittany with an eyebrow raised, "What's your name?"

"B-Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you Brittany, I'm sorry I didn't ask your name sooner. I'm not used to my guardians lasting long enough for introductions." She turned around back to Arete. "You're not here to teach me good manners. You know as well as I do that all the big boys down stairs will love the idea of someone who used to be evil protecting me. I hope you know what you're doing for my safety and I couldn't ask for anything more but you should know that I will _not_ be a weapon for you or anyone else."

Brittany's head snapped up, "She's a weapon?"

Marley turned and put her hands on her hips while walking away.

He explained as he watched her walk away with amusement in his eyes, "She could be used as one but obviously it's not something she's considering. What she doesn't know is that it's her _fate_ to serve and protect what she believes in. She could either destroy or bring peace to the world she lives in now." He turned to address Marley with a stern voice, "You two have more in common than you realize. She's your guardian until death Marley, you know that. Make the best of it for once and maybe try to get to know her a little better. From what I can tell, she's not dangerous. She hasn't tried to harm you or have angry outbursts. Please, don't kill each other."

He disappeared, leaving an open space between the two girls. It was quiet as they awkwardly looked at each other. Brittany knew that at the end of the day, Marley was a teenage girl that needed a normal life. Maybe her job was to make sure that no supernatural bothers her.

She broke the silence with a new determination, "Is he your dad or boss or something like that?"

Marley smiled sadly, "Arete is a god, good spirit or whatever you believe in, _if_ you even believe in that stuff. He represents intelligence and seeing the good in people which is probably why he somehow saw good in you. All types of mythology and some religion is sorta real in some shape or form. Just like the myth that vampires exist but it's slightly twisted since vampires and succubusses are the same. The good and evil thing is definitely real, obviously."

Brittany's eyebrows raised at how much she knew. It was way more than she could've guessed or known herself, "So I'm protecting a weapon that's some sort of scholar?"

Marley gave a small laugh and nodded, "I comes with the job." There was an awkward pause of silence before she cleared her throat. "Look, I know that I was rude when we first met but everything you feel right now like the constant string that attaches us to each other, it's not real. He could've put you with anyone else and you would feel the same things you feel for me at this moment."

"But he put me with you. I love you with all of my being, like a duck would love her ducklings. Maybe it's not real to you, but it is to me."

She nodded, "The problem is that I feel like it's real too..." Brittany noted the way Marley's expression seemed distant. "Well, I doubt demon's would be attacking us again tonight so I think you're good from protecting me for now." Brittany was about to argue against it but she interrupted, "I'll call you if I need you. Remember, I'm not like other people. I've been in combat more than a few times."

"Okay." Brittany took Marley's hand and brought her back to her house.

She took a look around and saw it was no different inside as it was outside. It looked old and the wall paper almost drooped off the wall entirely. The furniture was nice but ragged and over used. Everything looked worn down or broken. She noticed all the little things about the house but didn't comment on it as she found her place back on the porch.

She would've felt exhausted if she were human. She rolled her shoulder and sighed. It was the last of her human instincts telling her what she should be feeling and what should be hurting but overall she felt fine. Before she could get any more comfortable, she felt someone grab her from behind and the world shifted again. She looked around to see a very old graveyard. All the tombstones were cracked and had an eerie look to them. She turned to see the same demon from earlier with her hands up as if she was surrendering. It was uncomfortable to look at. She growled and rose her hand to rip out her throat.

The demon talked fast while flinching, "You can't hurt me here!"

"Well then-"

"I'm not gonna hurt the hunter. Promise."

Brittany almost laughed at her, "Promise? Wow, I trust you already. Look, demon-"

She almost bowed as she introduced herself, "Santana. I.. Uh That's my name."

"Okay... _Santana_.. What do you want?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She felt shy and flustered, "I want to know how you're what you are. I didn't think we could be on the other side of the coin."

Brittany looked at her as if she were crazy and scoffed, "What do you mean what _we_ are? We're nothing alike. You're a _killer_."

"Yeah, so? Aren't you a killer too?"

"I don't kill innocent people!" Brittany responded in disgust.

"All the same, we're both killers. You act on impulse just like me. You almost killed me because of it."

"I have mercy. You enjoy killing."

Santana looked offended, "It doesn't mean I'm put in the same category as every day murderers."

"You _are_ an every day murderer." Brittany said impatiently.

"No I'm not... I mean I am but it's different."

She rose her hands and cocked her head to the side sarcastically, "Why is it so different? All those people you kill have families and lovers and _homes_."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Because it's in my _blood_ just like it's in yours.. I have to live off of killing and those human's life source. I don't have a fucked up mind, it's instinct to smell fear and blood. I'm sorry I enjoy it but it's better than hating myself. You're a succubus as well. You can't tell me you don't feel the same urges I do." Brittany stayed quiet and tried to hold down her rapid heart beats. Santana raised her eyebrows, "You haven't fed before?"

"I would've fed on you. I'm still debating on it actually." She muttered. "I'm sort of new."

Santana slightly smiled and tried closing the distance between them, "I'll take that as a compliment. So, you're a guardian who has a taste for demon blood huh? That's a new one. I can't wait to hear about your first feeding. You know, we're both hybrids. I used to think that hybrids only rarely existed in demons but you're one of them. How'd you do it?"

Brittany almost got lost in Santana's tone and returned the kindness, "I didn't even know I was a 'one of a kind' hybrid guardian with a taste for evil till around the time I almost killed you." Those last words sent a shock in her body and she remembered who she was talking to, "Listen, in my past life I never killed for fun or pleasure like you probably did. At least that's what they told me."

Santana stepped away a little and shook her head, "Oh, Right."

She crossed her arms, "If you don't mind I have someone I have to protect from things like you and your friend."

Santana tried catching her attention as she turned to walk away, "Well.. Wait! Can we speak again?"

"You might be totally attractive when you're not trying to kill someone but your presence literally makes me want to rip your throat out. As long as I have the ability to kill you, I will. You tried hurting Marley and I can guarantee that I won't let you do that again. Why would you want to talk to me anyways? We're written in almost every comic book as mortal enemies."

The demon shook her head, "We're the same. The only difference is what team we play on."

Brittany clenched her teeth together and felt her chest sink, "We're nothing alike."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn's presence soon became known from behind Santana, "Well that was pathetic." She lowered her voice and tried mimicking her friend as best as she could, "_The only difference is what team we play on._"

"I didn't sound like that."

"You sounded exactly like that! Don't try to play tough or stupid with me because you made me into a house cat for this girl! Lion's aren't supposed to be house cats Santana. I'm just saying that I could smell the growing moisture between your legs from across town. If you think you're keeping your new infatuation a secret, you're delusional."

Santana breathed in slowly and let it out as she counted to ten to slow down the rage building up inside her. She didn't like being called out on anything she denied and this was one big denial that she was embarrassed of. Of course calming herself down didn't work so she turned and threw Quinn across the dead grass that filled the graveyard. The anger that shook in her hands faded as she heard Quinn grunt from several yards away. She chuckled, "I feel better already."

Quinn got up and dusted her pants off, "You would think attacking me would eventually bore you to death. But can I just say that hunter did smell rather delicious earlier.. Too bad I couldn't snack on her." She sighed and shook her head, "Now come back with me so we could put those teeth to real use."

Santana heard her squeal in surprise as she wrapped her up from behind and scratched the skin on her neck with her teeth. Blood rushed to each spot her mouth touched as if she had a physical pull on it.

She wanted to do anything to avoid the conversation about Brittany and the feelings that bloomed in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't an idiot and knew the fatal attraction towards the blonde would be exactly that, fatal. But the scent lingered under Santana's nose and swept into her entire being in less than a night. She wanted to try her hardest to ignore the way her mouth watered for Brittany and how it definitely wasn't for settling the hunger in her stomach.

Santana woke up in an empty bed the next morning. She knew Quinn would be busy hunting a few kills all morning and took that as a sign to see what her favorite guardian was up to. She ignored how her mind went straight to the blonde this early in the morning. To be honest, it wasn't like she stopped thinking about her.

She quickly forced her legs through the holes in her jeans and hoped Quinn would take her time ripping her meal's head off this morning. She started blinking around town searching for the sweet scent she knew she shouldn't have gotten accustomed to so quickly. It had only been less than twenty-four hours and she knew the scent as if she smelled it all her life.

Santana started taking her time walking up and down the streets of Lima throughout the day. She wanted to prolong actually finding Brittany since she still took the threats seriously and thought if anyone could be the death of her, it would be another hybrid. She eventually found her way to a high school and cocked her head to the side in confusion. When she skipped up the steps and walked down the dirty halls she realized the hunter was probably still in high school. She smelled who she was looking for a second too late and felt herself being thrusted into a wall.

Brittany's expression softened when she realized who was in her grasp but quickly regrouped and shook her head, "What did I tell you yesterday?"

She let go and looked around the hall to make sure no one was around to see the dispute between the supernatural world that would look a lot less annoying from anyone else's point of view.

"Hello again." Santana sighed as she sat up on the floor.

Brittany sat down next to her and pushed her a little harder than necessary, "Do you take any of my threats seriously?"

"That you'll try to kill me if I came near you again? No, I took that seriously. But now I'm starting to think differently about that since I'm still alive."

"Okay so why are you constantly showing up? I turn around and there you are."

"Well.. Since you haven't tried killing me again I figured we could try to get to know each other. I think the whole trying to feed on your high schooler was a nice start to our friendship.. Gets all the hard stuff out-of-the-way."

It would be a lie to say that Santana's constant need for her didn't make Brittany's heart swell. It was nice to be wanted even if it was in the darkest corners of the earth and while we're still being honest Santana's corner was one of the darkest.

"Marley is gonna kill me if she knew a demon kept showing up and I didn't do anything to stop them."

Santana didn't try to ignore her comment, she just got lost in her eyes. Which, she'd deny if anyone mentioned it, "What's your name?"

"Out of all the things in the world, you want to know my name?"

She nodded and waited like a puppy would for a treat. The blonde scrunched her nose and smiled, "It's Brittany."

"Well then I'm glad you haven't killed me yet, Brittany."

"I haven't been a guardian for very long but I think this is probably the first time our kind has took the time to learn each other's names."

"What's wrong with that?"

Brittany pushed her again less playfully and almost frowned, "You know why. I'll just point out once again that Marley's gonna kill me."

"Don't tell her."

"She already knows you're here. I can feel her about to go all Buffy on you."

Santana chuckled and let her head drop in embarrassment, "If it makes you feel any better, I had to sneak away from Quinn to find you."

"Where is she?"

"She's hunting, going lion style for a bit probably."

"Your best friend is a lion... and a human?" Brittany said uncertainly.

"I guess.. Her shape shifts. She's actually a pretty cool lion. Doesn't shed... Doesn't kill inside the house most of the time." Santana felt Brittany grow uncomfortable again from getting too close and friendly. "You should know that I'm not gonna hurt you. I wouldn't exactly call this playing with my food."

"Right. That's why you tried eating me last night."

"In my defense you smell really good."

Brittany grinned at the sort of compliment, "You smell good too. It's Like a fire full of spices in my nose." She lowered her voice in attempt to hide her frustration, "But it doesn't mean I'm gonna be a pain in your ass for it."

Santana asked herself if it was weird that she kept thinking about how gorgeous Brittany was. When she usually looked at guardians they seemed faceless, at least to her, so she never looked. Brittany had a beauty that came with being a succubus but a softness that came from a totally different energy. Her blonde hair was as long as it could be, with her eyes that contrasted into a nice blue. Santana got lost in her thoughts as her eyes raked over the woman in front of her. She soon realized what she was doing and clenched her jaw. She knew how inappropriate it was that she wanted to sin numerous times with a metaphorical angel.

The bell rang and they both stood up from the ground as Marley came out of her class looking frustrated. Santana followed Brittany and stood behind her as the hunter did her interrogation.

"Why is there a demon standing with you at my locker?"

"She wanted to talk to me." Brittany said as if it were the most obvious answer.

"About what? You know you can't make friends with the enemy."

"Why not? She seems like a nice.. demon."

Marley's eyebrows furrowed and tried not looking confused, "It's your job to make sure that things like her don't suck the life out of me or plunge their daggers into my chest."

Santana laughed while picking at her nails, "Don't flatter yourself. You're not my type." Before Marley could answer, Santana looked up at Brittany, "Quinn's probably done with her late lunch. I'll see you soon."

She blinked out of the hallway, leaving a blushing Brittany in front of Marley.

They stood quiet until the walk home, "Are you serious?"

Brittany looked at her as her blush deepened, "She's super nice."

"She wasn't very nice last night."

"Well she was.. But only after she tried killing us."

Marley's eyebrows furrowed while trying to figure out how Brittany could see anything nice about a demon. They both looked at the house to see a lady with blonde hair and very noticeable lips pacing on the porch.

Brittany tapped Marley's shoulder, "Should I- uh.."

"No, she can already see you're here."

Marley's face contorted into a deep frown as they stopped in front of the woman, "What do you want?"

The blonde's plump lips spread into a tight smile that uniquely scrunched her face, "Hello Marley. Another new friend I see. Where did the last one go?"

"I told you, I have a lot of visitors since I travel a lot. This is Brittany."

Brittany smiled, "It's nice to meet you-"

"I can assure you it isn't." Her smile dropped but the rude amusement in her tone never left, "I'm detective Katherine Wilde and I've been working on Marley's case for some time now."

"What case?"

Marley scoffed, "Yeah, exactly. What case?"

She looked at Marley with a stern glare before turning to Brittany, "That's what I've been working on. Marley here has been involved in several missing persons cases and has been a suspect in over half of them."

"None have to do with me. Does wrong place at the wrong time strike a chord in you?"

"At first it did. But now it's just you playing dumb." She turned to Brittany, "I would stay away from this girl. Friend or not, she seems to be the most dangerous person in town."

"Well why are you here now?"

"A woman around twenty went missing a few days ago and I thought I'd get lucky by asking if you knew her."

Marley's lips puckered to the side before she shrugged and shook her head, "I'm sure I didn't."

The detective pulled out a picture and tucked it in Marley's pocket, "Well, if anything happens to pop into your mind, you give me a call."

She walked off without another word. Once she drove away out of site, Marley took out the picture. "She was probably a feeding victim. No body, no trace."

"Are we gonna do anything about it?"

Marley shook her head as she entered her house, "No. It's not our job to protect the already diseased."

Brittany heard the girl groan in frustration as she followed behind her. They saw both Santana and Quinn standing in the middle of the torn apart living room.

"You guys are really annoying."

"Nice to see you too." Quinn chuckled. "We're just here to warn you of the major obvious thing that Santana here wants to point out."

Santana looked at Marley for a second longer than she wanted to before looking at Brittany, "Others are coming for you and her."

Marley cut in before Brittany could answer, "Wait, why do you even care?"

"I don't care about _you_. I just want to make sure my girl Brittany here makes it through the night. She's new and smells like a walking orgasm."

"your _girl_?"

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, we're friends. Right Brittany?"

Only silenced answered. They all turned to look to see Brittany's eyes blood shot with her hands to her throat. Marley frantically looked around as the gears worked in her head. She looked in a mirror and saw a man with a mohawk and pitch black eyes in the reflection strangling her.

"Th-the mirrors! Get her away from the mirrors!"

They pushed Brittany onto the floor as Santana smashed the mirror. Broken glass fell around a materialized man as Brittany gagged on the air being sucked into her lungs. Santana grabbed him by his short mohawk and threw him across the room.

He hit the wall and laughed, "Did you get hit in the head? I came to taste the sweet blonde guardian and have the hunter for a dessert."

"You can't _have_ her." She snarled.

He laughed again and slowly stopped to see that she wasn't joking, "You're not serious? Let me take care of her. You don't want word getting back to the others that you've gone soft."

Santana turned to pace around the room as she bit her tongue down. Her teeth slowly bared as she took in a deep breath to try to calm herself down. A little chuckle came out as she turned back toward him and firmly grasped his neck.

Her irises flooded into a blood red as her face contorted into something evil, "She's _MINE_."

* * *

**A/N: Crazy ass chapter but the funnest to write so far.. Please review and tell me the thoughts in your wondrous minds!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those of you reading my other fic, Always You, I'm sorry for the late update but I have a horrible case of writers block. I started on it but it won't be up for a while. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Santana snarled and let her succubus side take over to the point that she could almost see everyone's life force illuminating around them.

The mohawked demon looked between all the girls before raising an eyebrow, "You know _she_ won't be pleased about this."

Santana pulled him closer to her face, "I could give a shit about HER."

Before he could get another word in, a knife went in his chest and got pulled out with a slick sound. Blood choked out of his mouth as he looked down surprised. It's not very common for a demon to die and the pain is so foreign that it almost eludes the senses. His skin cracked slowly and turned gray before crumbling to ash.

Santana looked up to see Marley wipe her knife with a bloody hanker chief. She had an emotionless expression as she shook her head, "Just because we've stopped trying to kill you, doesn't mean we stopped killing all demons." Brittany looked almost heart-broken as she moved her tongue around her mouth. Marley gave her a soft rub on her back, "Sorry, I know you're hungry."

"It's fine, he didn't smell all that amazing. I'm just.. It's burning."

Brittany rubbed her throat as Quinn groaned and kicked a hole through the wall. Everyone turned in shock at the burst of noise as she threw a tantrum.

"Do you have a problem?" Santana demanded.

"I'm just wondering how far the two of you are willing to go along with this shit. Obviously we have bigger problems like ash boy pointed out."

"I can't just let it go. It's not that easy."

"Then what is it like?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Complicated."

Marley's eyebrows scrunched up as she crossed her arms, "It just got complicated for all of us. You really think the world will handle what you guys have together? Do you both understand how dangerous things can get?"

Santana groaned, "Can you guys stop repeating yourself like a broken record?"

"Only when you stop putting us in danger." Marley stressed. She and Quinn looked at each other for a moment when they realized their growing comradeship.

"Well, we should split up for a bit. We need to make sure there aren't any scents around the area and Brittany needs to feed."

"That's smart." Quinn grunted, "It's not like every horror movie points out that it's a bad idea the split up."

"Horror movies never counted on the bad guys yielding. Plus look at her, she's starving."

Brittany stood there with her jaw clenched. The more they talked about her hunger the more she was feeling it. She hasn't fed once and the craving in the pit of her stomach wasn't a pretty feeling.

Quinn looked like she was lost in thought for a few seconds, "Fine. I'll keep the hunter company while you guys do your thing."

"What do you mean keep me company?" Marley inquired.

"It's not like I haven't watched over you before. But I can't promise that I'll be alive by the end of it."

Brittany and Santana nodded and left without saying another word.

Quinn felt the tension grow between her and Marley as the seconds passed. She jumped on the couch and spread herself out comfortably, "Before you try to kill me, I'm not here to hurt you or play some dirty tricks. I'm a bad guy but that doesn't mean I'm not loyal."

"Tell that to the girl you fed from."

"What?"

Marley took out the now bent picture the detective gave her and flicked it at Quinn, "She looks pretty."

Quinn snatched it from the air and scoffed, "For a human. Too bad neither I or Santana fed on her. Some people _can_ just go missing you know."

Marley gave a defeated sigh and sat by Quinn's feet, "I can't believe I'm letting this happen. I'm sitting here with a demon talking about her eating habits and _that's_ not even the worst part. The worst part is letting my guardian and your friend play hooky."

"I'm not exactly thrilled either. Demons and feelings really don't mix that well."

"How would you know?"

Quinn paused, "Experience."

"Did you have a pain in the ass annoying you as well?"

She gave a sad smile and shook her head as she handed the photo back to Marley, "Not really but she was a hunter like you."

"Which one was she?"

"I guarantee you haven't heard of her."

"Why?" Marley said while giving no particular interest.

"Because I was the one who killed her before her name was even muttered by a demon."

She scoffed and threw the photo away from her, "I thought you said you loved her?"

"I did. I loved her and she loved me."

"What happened?"

"My kind came after us when they found out. When one of us falls in love, it's seen as a weakness and my kind definitely doesn't like weaknesses. They'll torture humans until they die in front of the one in love. But they won't if you kill your lover first. "

"Why would you chance something like that?"

"I didn't have a choice. It just happened."

* * *

**[Summer 1920]**

_Quinn smiled at her prey's known presence and slowly walked to the forest without making a sound. They both stood perfectly still while listening to the sounds around them._

_She spotted Rachel first and with a growl ripping through the air she charged at her with her claws growing. It must've amused Rachel because she laughed while dodging Quinn's attack and pushed her on the floor. She landed face down in the dirt and grass with a soft grunt. The girl bent over and picked Quinn up by her hair and pressed a knife against her throat, "Gotcha."_

_Quinn was neither scared or excited, she was angry. With her heart pounding in her head, she slid her hand between the blade and her throat and twisted the knife out of Rachel's grasp. A deep gash sliced through her hand. Blood dripped out as she was about to turn the knife on her opponent. The pain was so excruciating that she dropped to her knees and coddled her injury._

_"What the fuck was on that blade?"_

_"Something to hurt you." Rachel said with uncertainty. "I've been hunting you for weeks now. It's not like I'm not gonna be protected with something to disable you."_

_"You mean something to kill me with?"_

_"I wouldn't exactly say it's to kill you."_

_"I wouldn't exactly call you a hunter."_

_Rachel took offense and scoffed, "I'll have you know I've used this blade plenty of times."_

_"For what? Wood carving? You couldn't even track me correctly. I had to leave clues for you to find me and even then it took you forever. I don't even see the point in killing you now. You're useless."_

_"You're incredibly rude."_

_"Says the person who put a knife to my throat." Quinn grunted._

_"You charged at me making animal noises!" Rachel sighed as Quinn stood silent and kept her scowl. She motioned toward her hand, "Let me see."_

_"No."_

_She jerked Quinn's hand towards her and received a sharp yelp, "You are such a baby... It's not too bad." Rachel took out a rag from her pocket and started dabbing. "It could've been worse. The knife could've ending up in your throat."_

_"I doubt it." Quinn said while pulling her hand back towards her chest. When she looked down to inspect it she growled, "Now I'm gonna have a limp."_

* * *

"She found out then that I was a shape shifter and told me she couldn't kill me because it'd go against her pledge to not hurt animals. I didn't see the point in hurting her so I wasn't a threat. It just sort of sparked from then on."

"Okay, so what happened?"

Quinn's voice strained as she closed her eyes, "Like I said, others found out about our romance.. She made me promise to never come back to her if it meant losing each other. I begged stupidly to let me protect her since she'd be in more danger than me."

* * *

_"You're so frustrating... Just let me help you." A tear fell down as she hid her face in the nook of Rachel's shoulder, "Please."_

_"You told me what would happen if you stayed. You said it'd be worse for both of us."_

_"I don't care about me! I've already lived my life with you. I can't just leave you here. The world can't lose you."_

_"We can't just run away either. I've seen the demons after us.. They'll find us and even if we kill them there will always be others. Please, you can't be here anymore. __You have to go."_

_Quinn shook her head and gave a soft whine, "What if they make me kill you?"_

_"Then you'll do as your told."_

_"I won't take orders from weaker-"_

_Rachel softly grabbed her hair from behind her ears to lift up her head. She looked into her almost golden eyes fiercely, "You'll do as I tell you. You'll act like you don't care about me. You'll act like killing me is as easy as killing anyone else. Now you have to go before they come."_

_Quinn whined a second time while grabbing Rachel's hands from her head and wrapping them in her own. She gave them a soft kiss before carefully letting them go and falling on all fours with her tail literally between her legs. She gave one last look at Rachel before growling out of frustration and running till her paws were numb from the impact._

* * *

"And that's all? You left her defenseless?"

"I **had** to."

"Why?"

"Because if they caught us together, Rachel would've suffered a much more painful death than what happened."

* * *

**[Spring 1921]**

_Quinn heard familiar footsteps approaching behind her and smelled the only scent that could make her fluttering heart stop with a hard thud. She turned to see the only person she's come to love being held down by two other demons._

_"Prove that you don't love her."_

_She clenched her jaw in attempt to hide the her pain, "How?"_

_"Kill her."_

_The words clenched her insides but she made sure it showed no impact, "What would that prove? She's nothing to me. You both know that."_

_She risked eye contact with Rachel and felt more pain in her entire being than she's ever felt before. Her lover's lips slightly twitched and gave a nod that was so faint that only Quinn could've understood what it meant. It was an understanding and such a loving goodbye in the slightest of movements that she wished to end this all and run with her. But she knew the consequences._

_The demon smiled and threw Rachel to the ground. She grunted as she clawed at the dirt from impact._

_"Then you won't have a problem killing her."_

_It was almost ironic that she would be etched into Quinn's life like that. She wouldn't forget anything because of who it was and what this all meant. They've already said their goodbyes but now the only thing left was to finish the job._

_Quinn's figure shook as her eyes turned a fierce gold. A growl ripped from her chest as soon as her hands turned to paws and hit the floor gracefully. Her teeth bared in pain and disgust as she shook her mane. Quinn was Rachel's lion, her protector. What she was about to do would be unforgivable in any love story but it has to be understood that this isn't a love story. She felt like a knife was cutting through her chest but it didn't feel like a nice clean cut; it felt jagged and dull as if her skin were tougher than most. It only made it hurt more. __She pounced forward and roared in great pain as she sliced through her lover's chest and ripped both their hearts in a single swipe._

* * *

Quinn's lips curled into a disgusted smile, "Despite the rumor that we're unable to love or have attachments like you humans do, I loved her more than most humans can imagine. There is more to the world than just the human spectrum of emotions. Your species believes in happy endings when you've found the one. In reality, everything just gets a lot more complicated and painful."

"Well like you said, there is a lot more to human emotions. I think there is more to _your_ emotions than you could know."

Silence fell between them as they soaked in their words. Quinn felt angry at herself and even more so at Santana. How could she be so stupid? The consequences were major, especially when the woman in charge of all this was watching every move they made. Quinn shuddered at the thought of her. The unnamed woman could strike fear in Santana's bones just by thinking of her. She was a woman to be careful around. Of course, they never spoke of her or uttered her name because if they did, everyone would be in danger.

So Santana walked down the street with Brittany and while blocking the thought of the woman from her mind. The now dead demon had good reason for warning her but she was a big girl and could take care of her own problems. Both of the girl's hands bumped together awkwardly as they walked past the school.

"I don't trust your friend."

"Quinn'll take care of her. She offered so we can obviously get you fed. So what's your preference? girls? boys? hybrids? shape shifters? elementals?"

"Elementals?"

Santana scowled, "Stupid show offs that can control certain elements around them. That demon earlier was an earth elemental. He got so good that he could warp mirrors around him so he could be inside them."

"How-"

"Mirrors are just sand.. Everything was once a part of the earth. Of course he's a total dick head." She stopped herself and regrouped, "_Was_ a total dick head."

Brittany softly bumped her shoulder into Santana, "I'm sorry if he was a friend or something."

"He wasn't. He was more of a pain in everyone's ass. Honestly, I would feel better about his death if you would've fed off him."

Brittany stopped walking and lifted her arms in defeat, "I don't know how to do any of this. How should I know how to even look for stupid show off demons? YOU just fell in my lap."

Santana smiled softly and shook her head, "Yeah well everything happens for a reason.."

"Why do I feel so alive around you?" Brittany whispered as their hands bumped together again.

Santana looked around trying to find the words, "We're just..."

"Impossible."

"Yes.. Impossible." She said as her last breath knocked out of her at the sound of the word. "You intrigued me since I first smelled you to the point that it drove me insane. I don't think it was an accident that we crossed paths."

"If I learned anything out of what I've become and the past two days, it's that everything is balanced on this earth. We balance. It's like we were meant to have this conversation and are meant to keep having it. But can I trust this feeling? Can I trust that this feeling is safe and real?"

"Maybe it's not safe.. But if you can't trust me, then trust this."

She grabbed Brittany by her waist and pulled her in. She closed the distance between their lips and felt ice-cold chills run down from her lips to her toes. She kissed carefully and tried to keep her teeth from sinking into Brittany's lips. She was afraid that it would kill her or her blood would be too amazing to stop. Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's neck and felt herself get lost in her. The kiss explained more for them than words could explain.

Brittany felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach grow into identical burning that her throat had and her finger tips urged to pierce in Santana's warm skin more each second. Her breathing became labored as she tasted the inside of her mouth. Cinnamon and spices overwhelmed her senses and all she could think about was breathing it in, so she did. She felt her hunger grow as she breathed in every scent Santana had to offer and felt the girl grow weak in her arms. She needed more as the seconds grew longer and eventually willed herself to push away.

She shook her head as she covered her mouth, "I-I have to go."

"Wait-"

Santana clawed at the air as Brittany left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This was a chapter that took longer than usual to write and especially edit. But as always, the show must go on. My beta is totally trying to keep me on track but I'm super stubborn.**

* * *

Brittany hoped Santana was alright. She didn't pay attention to where she was headed until she was in an alleyway. Her body shook as she threw random crates at the wall and screamed until her throat went hoarse. It's always alleyways. Is the world that typical? It seems like there are more coincidences around her than a fucking mystery movie. She realized she was in the same alleyway Arete showed her when she first changed. Brittany could almost laugh at the supposed surprise she should be feeling. She went to the spot the girl was killed and tried to see any evidence of her death but there was literally nothing left. There wasn't a scorch mark or a pile of bones like the TV shows and movies. The real hard truth was that it was like the world swallowed her up as if she never existed.

Brittany heard footsteps approaching as she paced back and forth to suppress the hunger that was fighting to get out. It was as if it was a replay of that night except this time she felt like the bad guy._  
_

She hid in the shadows as a young woman (She rolled her eyes at the 'coincidence') tried to walk to the other side of the alley as fast as she could. She clenched her jaw and hoped the human got to the other side. She counted the seconds and realized she wasn't alone in the shadows. It wasn't the breathing or the heartbeat that gave it away but a feeling that seized her. Something _told_ her someone was hiding. Before she could act, a man stepped out and pushed the human woman down. She realized the guy was only some human scum bag.

She realized she didn't need to watch without doing anything and felt something that resembled fire lick down to the ends of her fingers. She couldn't contain what was erupting inside her any longer. It seeped like hot water in every part of her body and made her skin feel scorching. She started to get angry and stepped out of the shadows. The man didn't realize the true danger wasn't him but waiting from behind as he tried shutting up the young lady by covering her mouth as she screamed. Brittany grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall.

Her mouth stretched for her fangs to show up as she pushed him on the floor and knelt over him, "You like fighters don't you?"

She could smell the fear rising in him and took a deep breath. A throaty moan escaped from the back of her throat. She turned to the woman who was still stunned on the floor, "Go."

The lady ran off as Brittany turned back to the man under her, "How does it feel to be the weak one?" She forced his head to the side and whispered in his ear, "Do you know how much evil there is in the world?"

Before he could answer or scream for his life, Brittany kissed him and felt something fill her up. The veins in his neck popped out as the blood rushed to his head and came out like tears from his eyes. The life wasn't as intoxicating as Santana but it quenched something inside of her that was begging for release. He slowly turned to dust in her grasp. She sat there waiting for his guardian angel or a demon to appear but there was no one. His ashes blew away with a better purpose in the world than he had alive.

Brittany felt someone appear in the alley way with her. She threw her arm out by reflex but a hand caught it with feather light reflexes, "You're quicker now. Stronger."

The voice belonged the Arete. She let herself break down, "Why?"

He scratched his scruff on his chin as he thought about it, "Well, there are some things inside of you that probably will never shut down even if you're one of us. You'll always have that anger and hunger in you. I understood what price a half-breed comes with."

"_Well_ you obviously made a horrible mistake. Demons are constantly trying to hurt Marley because of _me. _The only reason why Santana stopped is because-"

"She loves you." He said it so absolute that it made Brittany's stomach drop. "and if you don't love her already, you will very soon. But you can't be with her. She's dangerous, unpredictable, irrational. That doesn't even begin to explain her kind. She's the polar opposite from you. Don't you remember how she was when you first met her?"

Brittany thought back to the dagger that pierced through the air meant for her instead of the living room wall. The look in Santana's eyes was pure evil but it's a look she never saw again.

She felt her hair sticking to her forehead from sweat as she shook her head, "She's not just evil. That's not all she is. She has something in her that's more than that. Something pure."

He smiled and stretched his hand to her, "You have the same in you. It's you're human spirit... You had a very pure heart as a human. Do you wanna see?"

Brittany took his hand and felt the world melt around her. When it became clear again she realized they were at Marley's school at the football field watching cheer practice.

"You really didn't change that long ago."

She saw herself dance in sync with everyone else. It seemed different. She followed herself from the football field to the glee room she met Marley in and couldn't bring herself to remember any of it, "When did it happen? When did all this become just a human dream?"

Rather than tell her, the world shifted around her again and saw her human self leave the school at night.

She was driving home when she stopped on the side of the road. Something was luring her out of the car. Another blonde came out of the darkness and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Before she was able to answer the woman kissed her while softly cutting her neck with a knife and turned to the open wound to drag her tongue over it.

Brittany immediately felt the same pain that her human self did and dropped to the floor in agony, "Make it stop."

They were back to the alley within seconds. Arete talked as Brittany took labored breaths, "You need to understand yourself better. You trusted in the wrong people before. You can't be with Santana even if you tried. It'd be too dangerous."

Brittany gritted her teeth as she stood up and started walking away, "That's my choice to make."

"You're making a mistake!" He yelled off to her.

Why was everything such an event? If it wasn't one thing it was something else for her. She didn't like hearing that she was restricted from anything, especially Santana. Hasn't she heard enough of everyone telling her she couldn't be with a demon? It wasn't like she was planning on doing anything but killing the demon, it just worked out that way. Did she already feel love for Santana? Being told she would love her if not already was a wake up call. What did Arete know that she didn't? God fucking dammit this was a clusterball of bullshit for Brittany. She hasn't even had the chance to get to know Marley since she changed. Hasn't had the chance to protect her or love her like a parent. Speaking of which, where the hell are her parents? Do they just hole up in their room knowing what a danger their daughter is? What a stupid mystery of a life or lack of one.

Brittany appeared back at Marley's house and came in without a warning in the middle of Quinn talking, "- prove that you're worthy of being a demon after falling in love."

She came in so abruptly that Quinn didn't think but to bare her teeth and get in a protective position over Marley. It felt like a horrible flashback to her and could've sworn on her life it was Rachel behind her. It could've been questionable with why Quinn cared so much about protecting Marley when she shouldn't have given two shits but it was too late to back out now.

Brittany looked between them and felt a pang of jealousy. Wasn't _she_ supposed to be telling Marley her own secrets and being close to her? Not a freaking demon. She pointed towards the door with a force of authority, "Leave."

Quinn's eyes darkened, "Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing. We're having a _private_ conversation."

Marley gave a sharp look to her before turning to Brittany, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked almost immediately after Marley. It was partly a distraction from what the just happened but it caught her off-guard that they left together but didn't come back with each other. She judged Brittany's hesitation as a threat and shoved her to the ground. She kept a firm grip on Brittany's shoulders out of a lion's habit, "Where is she?!"

"You really don't want to do that." Brittany said as she forced the hands off of her. She felt alive and powerful. Something pumped in her veins that made her feel stronger than she's ever felt and even tasted Quinn's anger in the air. This stupid shape shifter was on her last nerve. She smirked as Quinn's eyes flashed from bright to dark gold in a pulse while her features sharpened like a predators.

"Leave her alone and go." Marley said as she pulled Quinn away, "I'm sure Santana's fine."

"I _am_ fine." Santana said as she walked into the room. Her hair was disheveled and looked pale with blood trailing out of her eye. "What the hell's going on?"

"You sure as hell don't look _fine_." Quinn grunted. "This angel was about to turn into very naughty demon very quickly."

Brittany really didn't think about it as she lunged at Quinn and grabbed her torso as they hit the floor. She wanted to take a chunk out of her. She wanted to rip her to pieces and show any demon within a hundred mile radius of what happens then they come near Marley.

Before she could do any of it she heard Santana chuckle, "Yeah, she's a pain in my ass too."

All the rage in Brittany vanished when she heard the chuckle and got up to her feet as Quinn stayed on the floor grimacing, "It's not funny. It looks like she got a good taste of you. What'd you do? Give her some of your chi to hold her over?"

"She actually fed on me before I could offer." Santana said while seeming weirdly reminiscent of the situation, "I probably smell like sex in leather to her."

"She fed from you?!" Quinn yelled and got up so fast Marley caught her by the waist, "No one feeds from us. We're not _food_. We're not at the bottom of the goddamn food chain!"

Brittany didn't seem scared as Quinn kept trying to work around Marley. She saw the way she was gently pushing Marley's body away and had to keep herself from smiling. If Quinn wasn't going to hurt Marley, Brittany knew things were a lot different than Arete said and that she wasn't a real threat.. A lot has changed in the past few days.

"I'm sorry for feeding off of Santana. I'm fine now." Brittany said as Santana wiped the blood from under her eyes.

"Why? Did she _fill_ you up? Did you enjoy your little _snack_?"

"No actually. I stopped before I could get near full. I'm sure if I kept going I would've killed her."

"Bullshit."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Quinn would I be here if she didn't stop? I'm fine. To be honest, I'm terrific."

"Why did she leave you then? Why weren't you with her when she showed up?"

Brittany clenched her jaw and exhaled, "Because I fed on some human who deserved it."

* * *

**A/N: Aw what? Crazy I know. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Over a month and no update. Unusual but not unexpected. Sorry I've been away I've been going through even MORE personal stuff and my life has been hell but it was nice returning to this amazing story. My beta was most patient and amazing with me while trying to convince me to write ANYTHING. If it wasn't for her, I think I would've actually just given up writing all in all. All mistakes are mine from taking too long or rushing certain parts and just being out of practice.**

* * *

Santana watched in full curiosity as the man she chose for a meal ran away from her as fast as he could. Of course running away from her was never fast enough. She figured it'd be a little fun to play with a runner so she waited outside the gym until one came out. When he first saw her, he had the scent of being turned on but once her eyes turned into the usual black with red he didn't seem to be interested anymore.

She blinked in front of him and crossed her arms, "Where do you think you're going?"

"What the-" He turned around by reflex and saw her in front of him again. He bent to the floor and covered his eyes as he stumbled over his words, "S-save me from my enemies, my God; protect.. _fuck.. Please _p-protect me lord from those who attack m-me! S-save me from those _fucking_ evil people; rescue me from those murderers.."

Santana bent down with her eyebrow raised and took a deep breath to savor the fear rolling off of him. Of course, it was nothing like the vintage taste of Brittany but this would have to do.

"I don't usually go for boys." She whispered in his ear, "I prefer girls. There's just something about their smell that sends me on edge.. Your prayer was really moving, it was. But you see," she slid her dagger into his chest slowly and twisted it. He didn't make a sound or whimper, "Your God doesn't do favors."

She watched his life slowly flicker out of him and enter her and savored every moment of it. Her mouth watered at the blood that dripped over her dagger and onto her hand. He completely slumped over as she pulled her dagger out of him and licked the blade before wiping it on her jeans.

"No fun. You always forget to invite me."

Santana turned to smile at Quinn and shook her head, "Go find your own toy to kill."

"And what would Brittany have to say about these _toys_ on the side?" Quinn smirked.

"I'm sure she'd understand since she fed not that long ago. A girl needs to eat."

"But she has morals and... justice." Quinn shuddered and shook her head, "It's weird."

"How is it weird? We all have preferences."

"I'm not trying to get into the whole ethics of hunting. I'm just saying, you better watch where you feed."

"It's fine, what's gonna happen? Are we gonna get in trouble?"

"Probably." Quinn said in a tone that suggested she knew something Santana didn't.

"Do you have a life outside of me and my eating habits?"

She licked her lips and nodded thoughtfully, "Almost but not exactly."

Santana squinted her eyes at the answer but decided not to to elaborate on it.

They made their usual trip to Marley's house for the day and waited on her doorstep as they both made last appearance checks. Santana always noticed but never voiced her confusion about Quinn's sudden gravitation towards Marley. As the door opened they both smiled and came in the house.

"You guys could just you know... Blink in, you don't have to wait outside the door for an invitation."

It was weird for all of them to share the bond of protecting each other to the point that it made it impossible not to spend time together as a group. Santana and Brittany shared a common bond together while Quinn was claiming to be there for Santana but it was becoming unbearably clear that Marley was her source of happiness. They shared every moment they could together when the four girls weren't with each other at the same time.

Quinn followed Marley to her room as Santana and Brittany took the downstairs to act like love struck preteens. It was an unspoken rule in the house to never get to close to each other for safety or other purposes. To be quite honest all four girls constantly felt like they were going to accidentally kill each other at any given moment.

Marley's bed gave a loud squeak as she jumped down, "Okay, so I was wondering if we could talk about something serious."

"We do that every day.. I'm sure there's not a thing you don't know about me."

"Well yes but I was wondering if we could talk about Rachel."

Quinn flinched at the carelessness of using her name, "We have talked about her."

"I know we have but we've only spoken about the cause and never really discussed the effect. I do think you feel more than you lead people to think. I've studied all types of demons before and it was always fuzzy on the love part in the books or websites. Usually it's almost like a schizophrenic love, selfish and not really giving."

"I doubt it's the same for all demons. I've killed a few humans that weren't exactly love-filled people."

"Obviously for safety reasons it's not common for your kind to express it. It's especially odd that you still care about her as if she's still alive. It's been what? Centuries? It makes me theorize that you maybe had a kind of animal imprinting on her. One and only you know? But then again, you've never given anyone the chance to get close."

"Listen, I'm not your case study or term paper. I don't even know why I told you _any_ of my life if you're just gonna pick it apart and use it for the next sorry demon that crosses your path."

"Because it's like you said, I remind you of her. Even if it's not completely there, I'm still a reminder of what you had."

Quinn shook her head, "You humans and your habits of tearing emotions apart like it's a body. I haven't felt any sort of love since Rachel, especially not for you."

"Maybe you're not letting yourself."

It was easy to hear Marley's heart beat pick up a bit faster and the awkward way she cleared her throat to cover the noise. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm just wondering if I could help you.. If there was some way to release that part that Rachel took over, well, it's my job as a hunter to know my enemy and-"

Quinn's voice lowered, "You're young Marley, younger than you realize.. You can't possibly know or understand..." She averted her eyes from Marley's all too familiar gaze that she remembered from Rachel and blinked the memory away, "I don't care if it's for scientific or personal purposes, you're not picking apart that side of my brain."

As Marley's mouth opened to retort, Quinn shushed her as her ears almost moved at the slight noise coming from outside, "Someone's coming." She looked out the window and chuckled, "Is that detective lady blonde with a bitchy aura?"

Marley sighed in frustration as she got up to answer the door, "Let's go see what she wants." she quickly turned around and shook her head as Quinn followed, "Well.. How about you stay up here. You just look like trouble and I doubt she'll leave if she sees you around here. She probably thinks I'm a part of some cult because of the things that hang around me."

"Things?"

Marley rolled her eyes and pointed to her bed, "Just stay here."

She left the room while taking off her tattered jacket that had questionable brown spots near the collar. As she approached the door she took one glance at Santana and gave her a look to stay quiet. When the brunette didn't budge she opened the door with a grimace, "Hello detective Katherine. How awfully pleasant it is to see you."

"It is pretty awful when people keep disappearing and I get this nagging feeling to check in on you."

"What didn't I do now?"

"A few people have gone missing around here.. It's your usual case around Lima... Girls around their early twenties or just out of high school."

Marley laughed and shook her head, "Okay, well I have nothing to hide. Someone even walks weird and it's my fault."

"It starts becoming suspiciously close to your M.O. when they haven't got a trace. A bit of a mess up for you leaving evidence at one of the crime scenes this time, if you could even call it crime scene."

"Evidence?"

She pulled out a picture of a dagger with a blackened bone handle. Marley immediately recognized it but kept a straight face, "Have fun running my prints again."

As she tried shutting the door the detective forced it back open, "There's something wrong about you. You've shown up in too many police reports as a witness or a victim and your blonde friend from the other day looks like a missing persons victim I was assigned to not that long ago. Once I figure out what's going on, I'll be sure you'll be the first to know."

"Are you okay Marley?" Quinn bounded down the stair case with unnatural ease and let her eyes shine an odd green with a gold rim.

The detective looked between the two girls and smiled, "Another _friend_? Are blondes your thing?"

"I certainly hope it is." Quinn said immediately with overwhelming confidence.

Detective Katherine's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, you sure know how to attract an interesting crowd. I hope she doesn't show up in missing persons any time soon."

Quinn crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who'll be most persistent in learning everything about you and the other blonde that seemed to easily be replaced."

Before Quinn could take a step Marley pushed her back while shaking her head and making a soft shushing sound. The detective smiled and lifted the photo of the knife, "Smart girl. I'm guessing you have an interesting growing collection of police photos. I hope you'll stay in touch."

She put the photo in Marley's hand before leaving.

As they watched the detective car drive off Marley softly pushed Quinn away, "And you wondered why I wanted you stay upstairs."

"Well I can't just stay out of sight while a bitch with a badge thinks she can come here and demand you confess to.. well what does she think you did?"

"I'm the cause of the worlds problems. I turned up in a few cases when demons loved hunted me and a few actual human friends have been killed or gone missing.. Point is, I'm a mass murderer or a cult activist to her. You know small town cops." She closed the door and turned to Santana and Brittany on the couch, "At least demon number two knows when to stay out of sight. I think the detective found your dagger."

"Why do you say that?"

Marley tossed the picture at her and locked her hands behind her neck in frustration, "You guys can't leave a trace when you feed. It all starts connecting and me being the one who hunts you, I get blamed for the aftermath. Try and clean up after your meal next time."

Brittany gave a frustrated side glance at Santana as she looked at the photo, "This isn't mine."

"What do you mean it isn't yours? I think I'd recognize the dagger that almost killed me..." She saw Brittany give her a look and sighed, "and Brittany."

Santana waved the picture around, "Well this isn't mine. The style is completely different. It's a knife with-"

"Dagger."

"What?"

"Well... A dagger is two sided while a knife isn't.. It can be but most of the time it isn't."

Santana turned to Brittany and gave her a look, "Ooookay. Thanks for that little lesson. Either way it isn't mine. The _dagger _has totally different design. Both are blackened bone but this one curves like count dooku's light saber."

Marley almost snorted as she smiled, "You can tell the difference between light sabers but when it comes to telling the difference between a knife and a dagger all is lost?"

Santana shrugged and nodded, "Whoever's killing that many people is seriously hungry."

She absent-mindedly put the picture on Brittany's lap as she continued getting confused looks from Marley on her extensive knowledge on star wars.

Brittany looked down at the picture and scrunched her eyebrows. She felt something in her brain tugging like a blockage in a pipe. She lifted the picture and blinked a few times, "So familiar..."

"Yeah we established that." Quinn said with frustration still fresh in her veins

Brittany shook her head and tried looking harder at it, recognizing every groove and stain. She felt if she just tried a bit harder to remember...

Quinn jumped back a few steps, "Holy shit you're bleeding!"

Santana turned around and grabbed her face, "What the hell is wrong with her?!"

Brittany felt like a rubber band was stretching to its maximum point of stress when she gave up and realized she couldn't see past the tip of her nose. She blinked a few times and felt the warm flow down her nostril. When she wiped it with her hand she saw the red smear on her fingers, "But I'm a guardian?"

Santana didn't break eye contact with Marley, "Half... What happened?"

"I don't know it was like a barrier.. I recognize that dagger, that exact dagger, but I can't see from who or where."

"Memory loss? Tumor?" Santana asked Marley.

Marley just shook her head and started pacing, "I don't think memory loss is a _'her kind'_ thing. They heal fast and tumors would be wiped from her like a disease the minute she was turned into anything."

"Well, why can't I remember then? I can remember anything but that particular thing is blocked."

She sighed in frustration, "I don't know.. It could be like a firewall from a virus or a virus blocking something worse. Who knows it happened fast I couldn't exactly run any tests could I? For all we know it was a one time thing and I've never exactly had to study a hybrid." She looked at Brittany and shook her head, "Have you ever had trouble accessing your memories before?"_  
_

"I've never tried.. I've witnessed who I was as a human. The memory was like I was actually there looking from a third person. I stopped the minute I saw the pain on my face from changing. I couldn't take it."

Santana seemed lost in thought before pain overtook Brittany's mind so hard and fast she screamed. All she saw was red before she heard a voice, _"Do you trust me?"_

Brittany felt as if she nodded and felt an odd sense of excitement as more pain creeped around her head like a lingering fire,_"You're mine."_

_"Completely." _She heard herself say in a confident tone. Another scream ripped from her throat as another memory felt like it was cramming into her, _"You'll obey me, won't you?"_

_"Do you doubt me?"_

_She laughed and whispered softly in Brittany's ear while stroking her cheeks, "I just want to be sure that I chose the right girl. Now say my name."_

The pain disappeared as fast as it came and only one thing came to mind, "Cassandra."

Santana hovered over Brittany on the floor and kept stroking her cheek, "What was that?"

"C-cassandra."

* * *

**A/N: ooooo creepy.. who knows, I know.. wow. Okay, well review and yell at me if you want.**


End file.
